The girl with nothing to say
by mrsrichardwisker
Summary: Samantha has been moved around from diffrent care homes since she can remember, she gave up on making friends a long time ago. can the kids at the dumping ground let her see on the bright side, or even get her to talk?
1. The black out

Hi guys, I know I have a story I'm working on but me and my friend I'll call her by her pen name 'deidarafangirl123' we both came up with a new plot line so thanks:) and we agreed that we liked it so hope you like it too. **Warning: this story contains graphic self-harm scenes, may be a trigger. **

My names Sammie or Samantha but most people who I've met call me Sam for short, I'm 14 years old. I'm a care kid, have been for as long as I can remember. When I was a baby my parents dumped me outside a care home and I've been moved from care home to care home since. I don't get close to people, they just end up forgetting about you and hurt you. In the end I gave up talking to everybody. People now think as me as a mute, someone who can't actually talk, but I just choose not to.

I'm on my way to my new care home, on a freaking bus. My care workers cheap shitty car broke down and he made me take the bus. I don't know why I get moved around all the time, I guess that most of my care workers give up on me and send me on my way. I had both m head phones in, listening to one of my favourite songs by my favourite bands 'brick by boring brick' by paramore. I know every single word of that song. I felt a hard tap on my shoulder. I took my left head phone out and turned to face john, my care worker. "We're here, get your stuff, quick" he stood up and nearly ran off the bus. i sighed and followed him off, up to the house. It had a huge sign saying 'elm tree house' on it. We barely reached the house and loads of kids came running out towards us. A small tanned girl came up to me with a huge smile on her pretty face, "hey, I'm Carmen, who are you, I love your shoes" she pointed to my purple converse. I felt my knees go weak and before anything else could happen, everything went black.

I woke up with 11 eyes looking down at me. I jumped and landed on the floor like an idiot. "are you okay, Sam?" john asked me. I rubbed my head and nodded. "You gave us a big scare then" said an older looking man with a little laugh. "Sam, this is mike, Gina and Tracy, you're new care workers" I looked to the people he pointed to and they all smiled in return. "Kids give her some space and go to your room" they all left apart from that girl called Carmen. "Sorry if I scared you" she smiled apologetically. I gave her a small smile and she skipped off. John helped me up. "Samantha, you're room is upstairs to the right, you're sharing with Carmen" john stepped forward. "I fully suggest that she has a room of her own" he said looking at me. Tracy nodded. "We don't have the room-"mike started. "There is the attic" she said. Gina nodded. "You wouldn't mind staying in an attic, yeah?" she asked. I shook my head grabbing my bags. Tracy led me upstairs to my room. I presumed mike, john and Gina needed to talk about me and my lifestyle. "Here you go" she said opening the doors of the attic. It was bare and boring, no wall paper and a grey carpet. It looked like prison. "Don't worry you can redecorate this weekend" she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I started picturing the way I would decorate it. White walls with black skulls and a black carpet with a light purple rug. Actually it depends on what stuff I get. "I'll let you unpack" she said walking out. I sighed and sat on the end of my bed, another care home, another day, the same life.

Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think


	2. I never said i didn't sing

**Hey, we were both thinking of making it a liam/Sam story, cause I admit I'm obsessed, :P**

As I folded my last shirt and put it into my wardrobe someone knocked loudly and walked in after. "Sam, do you want to go meet everyone, you don't have to" Gina asked. I hesitated but slowly nodded. It was now or never I guess. I didn't exactly make a great impression when I fainted, when I get nervous I faint, I cant help it. Gina led me down stairs to the living room, everyone was sat on the same sofa like a tin of sardines. They all became silent when I walked in, I gulped loudly afraid that they heard me. "everyone this is Samantha, but she would like to be called Sam" they all nodded and just sat there still staring at me. "we'll introduce yourselves" she blurted out. They all rushed up towards me. I smiled as I saw Carmen's filmier face. She maybe be loud but she seemed nice. "hi, I'm Carmen, sorry if I made you faint, I didn't mean to scare you" I nodded understanding. A small ginger haired boy stepped up. "I'm Toby" he held out his hand. I took it, shaking it carefully. "I'm Harry and this is Jeff" a small boy came and held a toy giraffe, I shook and kissed the toy giraffes hand and Harry smiled widely "hey, I'm tee, I hope you like it here" a girl about Carmen's age said, she was linking arms with Carmen so I guess they were like best friends. Then a brown light haired boy came up to me, "I'm Johnny, tees brother" he gave me a nervous smile, I smiled and gave him a single nod. "I need to know your full name" a boy with jet black hair told me, he had a notebook held tightly in his right hand. I looked towards Gina for help. "Samantha Louise smith" Gina replied politely, he wrote something down in his notebook. "well I'm taking you on a tour at 2:30" he said before running out. "that's a lovely name" tee said, I tucked some hair behind my ear sheepishly. "don't you talk or something?" a girl with brown hair, and blue tips. It looked nice in a weird way. "well?" she asked. Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at this point, I guess she wasn't very popular in this house. "god Elektra, she's only just got 'ere and your already annoying 'er" I looked over at the sofa. There was a boy around my age sat down, starting right at me. My hands began to sweat. _don't, faint, don't faint_. I kept mentally chanting to myself. He got up and strutted towards me. "liam O'Donovan" the left part of his lip curled into a small, cute smile. I smiled and looked down at my feel nervously. "make sure you treat him like the king he _thinks he is" Elektra mumbled to herself. Liam rolled his eyes, hearing her. Liam and Elektra had chemistry, I could tell and I had to be jealous didn't I? I haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already bloody jealous of somebody. I couldn't help it, liam was breathtakingly good-looking, his bad boy look made him seem even more cute. "yoo-hoo" tee was waving her hand dramatically over my face. I blushed a deep shade of red. I looked at a clock hung on the wall, it was only 1:30, Gus wanted to take me on a 'tour' at 2:30 whatever a tour includes. _

_Tee finished asking me questions and Gina or Tracy answered. I had to laugh at her 'do you miss talking' question. I don't really miss it, I don't see the point of talking if you have a perfectly good use body language. I ran up to my room, I got into it locking the door behind me, panting. It was hard to run up all those stairs. I walked to the side of my bed and picked up my guitar case, putting it on the bed. I ran my finger along the wooden casing, before taking it out and sitting on the bed. I started to strum random strings. Then played the intro to the song 'use somebody' since it was the easiest song I knew. I only played 40 seconds of the song. It was a while since I had played it, in most of my care homes people always use to come barging into my room whenever I was about to play. I thought about a song I could play and sing, I never said I didn't sing, I just said I never spoke, its complicated anyway. I'd never, ever, ever sing in front of someone, you only make that mistake once. My care worker entered me for a talent show sort of thing and when I walked onto the stage to sing, I opened my mouth and nothing came out, I stood there frozen. That was the most embarrassing day of my life and I've never preformed since. I strummed the melody to 'the only exception' of corse by paramore. I sung the first verse but stopped when my voice echoed in the room. I hated the songs of my voice, I just think it sounds like someone's killing a toddler, I sing because it gives me a feeling that I cant describe not because I think I'm good. _

_Someone knocked on my bedroom door. "hurry up, its almost time for the tour" I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Gus tapping his foot impatiently. He grabbed my hand, "this is Carmen's room" he pointed inside a room covered in pink, purple and a light blue colour, he seemed to be rushing around a little. "and this is tee's" there were posters all over her walls and she had a pink TV with little love hearts on it. "Johnny's room" I wasn't exactly having the best time ever Johnny's room was all blue with a small Tv and a huge wardrobe. "Toby's room, my room" in Gus's room everything was organised, the cd's, the DVD's, his school books. Everything. "Elektra's room" Elektra was sat on the edge of her bed writing in something. She looked up and gave me another sarcastic smile, I don't think me and her are going to see eye to eye anytime soon. "franks room" franks room was basically all about football, I hated football, I didn't mind playing it, but I hated watching it it's so boring. "and Liam's room" I tried to peer in Liam's room but his door was only open a tiny crack, It sounded like he was watching a gory film, a woman was screaming and a man was screaming at her to shut up. Gus showed me around everywhere else, this place was huge. I nodded to say thanks before he left. I was sat in the garden listening to cars beeping, birds singing, he sounds of little kids playing and the wind. It was all so peaceful here. _


	3. 8 years of not talking

"SAM TIME TO GET UP!" mike's voice echoed around the house, I groaned and sat up straight in my bed. I looked around for a clock, it was 9am. 'it's too early' I thought to myself as I collapsed back onto my bed. "SAM!" I rolled my eyes and got up and changed into my skinny jeans and a black top before walking down the stairs. "morning, juice?" Tracy asked me. I nodded and sat down next to tee and Harry. "Jeff said he heard you singing yesterday" Harry said holding his toy giraffe's mouth to his ear. I sipped some juice and acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. Gina laughed a little. "Harry, I don't think Sam would sing" she replied to him, he nodded as he pretended that 'Jeff' was talking to him. "he said he heard you singing and playing the tuitar." I smiled at the way he said guitar. "Sam, you don't own a guitar, do you?" Gina asked talking the carton of milk off the table. I waited for her to turn around before I nodded ever so slightly. Her face turned to an impressed look. "do you sing?" I shook my head immediately, I hate lying but if I told her I sung then everyone would want me to sing and that shiz wouldn't go down with me. Gina nodded. "shame, I bet you would have a lovely singing voice" Tracy said. I smiled without showing my teeth. Then finished my breakfast and headed back into the garden, I loved it here, it was the most peaceful place I'd ever been. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes, relaxing.

I jumped up as I felt something hard and round hit my side. "sorry 'bout that" liam said as he picked up his football. "wanna' play?" he asked gesturing the football at me. I looked behind him and saw Johnny, tee, Carmen and frank behind him. I nodded and stood up. "great, boy vs. girls then" he replied as we both ran to the others. I don't want go into detail of what that match went like. Lets just say that the girls lost...badly. Actually it was 9-1 to the boys. I was the only person to score and that's only because liam and frank were talking at the time. Johnny high-fifed frank as the game finished. "at least you scored Sam" Carmen said giving me a warm smile. I smiled cockily and sarcastically flipped my hair. "good try, girls" liam said walking past and doing that 'boy handshake' with frank. you know the only where they lock hands and knock shoulder to shoulder. No? doesn't matter

I heard a quite knock on my door. I put my magazine down and walked over to the door and unlocked it. A little Harry wondered into my room and sat on my bed. I closed the door and followed him and sat next to him. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red and puffy. I nudged him and he looked up to me. "everyone's fighting down stairs" he said before rapping his arms around me and digging his head into my chest. I listen carefully and heard the screaming voices from down stairs. They were fighting about me. "WHY DOES SHE GET A FUCKING ROOM TO HER OWN?" Elektra voice was strained and worn out, like she'd been shouting for a while. "YOU WATCH YOU'RE MOUTH YOUNG LADY" mike shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Why was Elektra so ignorant and childish? Harry lifted his head up and looked me straight in the eye. "why don't you talk? I want you to talk" he said smiling. I looked at the gaps where his teeth were falling out. For Christ's sake just speak, he's a little kid no one's going to believe him that you've spoken. I gulped down some saliva that was stuck in the throat. "I-I-m o-n-l-y-y sp-peaking f-o-o-r yo-u" his smile grew. For the first time in 8 years, I've spoken, and it hurt like hell. My throat felt dry when I forced the words out and it felt like I was swallowing my tongue with every word. "Jeff thinks you have a nice voice" Harry said as he held the toy up. I kissed it's cheek. "tha-ank you J-jeff" I said before handing it back to Harry. Harry stood up and ran down the stairs. I heard his voice yelling minutes later. "SAM CAN TALK, SAM CAN TALK" he yelled as I heard his footsteps running up and down the house. Tracy walked into my room. "I know this sounds a little crazy, but Harry says you spoke to him" I lifted my right eye brow and shook my head trying to seem confused. She nodded, believing me. I needed to master this talking thing. Maybe Harry could be my human diary or something without sounding creepy and weird.


	4. The stolen picture

**Oh the joys of becoming addicted to writing…. **

"Sam, down stairs please to my office" mike yelled up the stairs. I put my guitar away and jogged down to his office, knocking on the door. "Come in" he answered. I opened the door slowly. He greeted me with a warm smile and pointed to a seat across from his desk. Gina entered the room with Liam, frank and Johnny. Johnny looked extremely nervous but Liam and frank looked relaxed as ever. "Sam, do you know what this is about?" Gina asked me. I looked around and shook my head. Mike glared at the boys. "Give her it back" he told them. Give _what _back? What am I missing? "I don't have it" Johnny snapped looking straight at me. I looked away quickly. Mike rolled his eyes. "Well one of you has it, Elektra kindly told me and Gina" I saw Liam rolled his eyes. "She was the one who gave it to me anyway" he mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear him. Mike seemed to be getting frustrated. "Just give her it back, Liam!" he yelled Liam's eyes became hard and he turned to face me. "Here" he said pushing a picture frame into my chest. I gasped at the movement but took the picture into my hands. I turned over the picture frame and studied it. It was me and Jake, the boy who had cerebral palsy in my old care home, god I miss him so much. He was sticking a 'peace' sign up and I was behind him laughing. "Don't let me catch with anything of Sam's again or anyone's that matter" mike said before letting us all go. "Sorry about that" frank said turning to me as we left the office. I nodded, smiled and walked past him.

I placed the picture on a desk next to my bed. I smiled at my face I was actually happy back then, a defenceless 6 year old. Then when Jake left, everything just started to go wrong. I glanced at my wrists that were still visibly scared, from my elbow to the top of my hand. It started with a cut, then you get the idea. I looked away, cringing at the memories. I was diagnosed with depression at 9 years old, that's when people started to treat me differently, they'd try to avoid me, one of the main reasons I stopped talking. Before I could think any more about my past, Tracy walked in. "hey Sam, me and mike were just talking and we thought about taking you out shopping this weekend, what do you think?" she asked me. i screwed up my face, why do people like shopping so much? It's boring! Tracy make a puppy dog face to me. I sighed and nodded admitting defeat. "Awesome, I'll tell you the details later" she walked out of my room. Well at least I could buy some stuff to decorate my room with. I got up and headed down the stairs looking for something interesting to do. "find your picture?" Elektra asked me as she walked past. I ignored her death glare and carried on walking. Why does she hate me so much? I've never been hated by anyone in my entire life!

**Omg, why do I always write Elektra as the baddie...? **


	5. Time to talk

**Hey, so I've deleted 'that's a promise' because I don't think it was getting anywhere. My trying to make Sam talk a lot more so the story can progress. **

I sat on my bed and rerun that question through my head 'why does she hate me?' I couldn't think of any reasons what so ever. I walked outside, down to the stairs and Harry's blonde hair caught my eye. I tapped him on the shoulder and gestured with my head for him to follow me. He nodded and followed me to my room. "Are you not talking again?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed. I smiled "well, i-im talking t-o you-u-u only" my voice still cracked at a couple words but other than that I was getting the hang of it. I guessed I should talk to harry for a while before I start talking to people in general. "So… what's e-e-vrybody li-ke here?" I asked him, he turned Jeff over so his face was turning toward us. "Carmen likes pink and is very happy, tee is very happy too and her brother is Johnny-" I laughed a little "n-n-o harry I mean what d-o they lik-e?" his little cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Carmen likes to paint and so does tee. Johnny likes to go on the computer, Elektra writes stories, me and Jeff like to play dragons and castles, Gus likes to write in his book, Toby likes to draw and frank and Liam like to play football and go into town and get burgers" wow, there were a lot of things I didn't know about the people in this house. I ruffed his hair "thanks" I replied.

Harry said he wanted to go play dragons and castle, whatever that was. "so you do talk?" frank asked as he stood, leant agent my wall. I looked over to him and shook my head, but to my mistake I accidently grinned along with it. He smiled "how long?" I clicked my knuckles, making even myself cringe. "a-a day" I replied, he seemed shocked that he was actually hearing my voice. "So why didn't you talk in the first place?" he asked me. I shrugged a little. "I thought no one cared about me, so why should I even bother" I clicked my knuckles for the second time and shivered a little, "guess you learnt you're lesson then" he added before walking out of the room. 2 people down 9 to go. Talking wasn't so hard. "Dinner" Gina's voiced roar filled the house and then the sound of running footsteps filled it after her. I sighed deeply and followed the sound down the stairs. There was a seat left next to Elektra and Liam. Great, I walked over and placed myself onto the seat. "So, we hear you talked" Elektra said, the whole room went silent and all eyes were on me. I looked around the room awkwardly. "Well?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. The room became full of noise again- mostly people talking about me.

After dinner, I decided the next person was going to be Elektra. I need to talk to the person that hates me, right? I wondered into the living room and there she was, all by herself. Jackpot! "Hi Elektra" I said politely. "oh hey" she replied while still on her phone. Her eyes left the phone and hit me. she smirked. "What a little lair you are, I'm impressed, but how long can you hold this up for?" I took a fake bow and smiled "well I'm going to talk to everyone by the end of this month" I replied. She nodded and put her attention back to her phone. Next up is… tee.


	6. johnny and tee

**Wow, 5 days since I updated this story. Woops, that is my bad, sorry.**

I looked around for tee, I knocked on her bedroom door. "come in" she said with a high voice. I pushed the door open and she smiled at the sight of me. "hey Sam" she greeted me and patted to the empty spot next to her on her bed. I jogged over and jumped on her bed. "what do you want?" she asked. I rasied my eyebrow, put on a hurt face and we both began to laugh.

"so what is it?" she said sitting up and shuffling closer to me. I got off the bed. "nothing" I mumbled and turned to face her. Her mouth hung open and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She jumped of her bed and hugged me. "oh, I was hoping you would talk someday!" I smiled and hugged her back "okay so I've told you, frank, Elektra and Harry. Who's next?" tee giggled and opened her bedroom door. "JOHNNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole house yelled for her to shut up then Johnny appeared with an annoyed look on his face. I tugged a strand of hair behind my ear, reframing myself from laughing.

"what, tee, I'm busy!" he snapped, she pulled him inside and closed the door behind her. "what the!" he said as she pulled him by his top. He smiled at me, still looking confused, I avoided all eye contact with tee, I know if I look at her she'll make me laugh. "hey Sam" he said as tee walked over to the both of us. Tee nodded at me with a big grin on her face, I let out a snigger, told you. "hey" I replied, waiting for tee's reaction, never mind Johnny's, he didn't seem to bothered. tee laughed and jumped up and down on the spot clapping her hands. Johnny smiled again. "s'bout time you talked" he said as he walked out the room. I sighed, that was enough people for a while. I was tired, annoyed, excited and a little bit hungry at the same time.

"who next?" tee asked as she pulled on my right arm. I looked down at her and shook my head. "I'm done for today" I said and she nodded back. We both yawned at the same time. "night tee, have a good nights sleep" I said as I walked out of her room. "night, Sam" she replied going into the bathroom. I changed into my pj's, brushed my teeth and climbed into my bed. I started to plan in my head who I would talk to next and how I would do it. This was getting boring and annoying I need a new idea to make it more interesting, next up is….Toby!

**God, I've had unbelievably bad writers block, as you can see**


End file.
